


Knights and Queens

by Knightqueen



Category: Medium
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Infidelity, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How am I supposed to drive in this?" / "You aren't. I'm driving, remember?" AU ("Twice Upon a Time" Universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and Queens

**Disclaimer:**   _ **Medium**_  and all things related are property of Glenn Gordon Caron, NBC, CBS Paramount Television, Picturemaker Productions, and Grammnet Productions. Padme Amidala's goregoous Villa gown from  _Attack of the Clones_ , is property of George Lucas and whomever designed it.  ** _The Chronicles of Narnia_**  is property of C.S. Lewis.

* * *

Allison Dunham stood outside the dressing room, examining herself self-consciously in the column mirror of the  _Jenny's Costumes_  store. She was constantly adjusting and readjusting her bra to accommodate her bosom trapped inside the costume. Why did this thing have to be so tight? It didn't add any affect to the already light-weight fabric pooled around her feet.

How did Natalie Portman wear this thing?  _She had smaller boobs Ali,_  Allison thought to herself ruefully, frowning at her appearance. Turning away from her reflection she focused on the dressing room door on her right. Inside she could hear the quiet, frustrated muttering of her lover, Professor Joe Dubois. A smile crept over her lips, the memory of their kiss in the rain fluttering past her mind's eye.

She'd been with Joe since May, gallivanting behind her husband's - Johnny Dunham - back to meet him whenever she could, praying it wasn't obvious to her colleagues that she was acting differently. Allison loved the attention Joe gave her when they were alone in his house. Their relationship extended beyond sex, which was something he never pushed on her unless she requested it. They actually talked to each other, indulged each other with their personal fantasies, fears, and hopes. Allison listened to him explain a normal day teaching students at MESA university, quantum mathematics (she teased him about the title of his book), and Joe listened to her talk about her cases (and Johnny). He even went as far as helping her figure out what to do sometimes. The only thing she had yet to share with him, of course, were the strange dreams that plagued her. Allison didn't think their relationship was strong enough yet.

On some level, Allison knew that the "affair" aspect of their relationship bothered Joe (he didn't like the ideal of being the second-stringer), the honest man that he was, just not enough to stop seeing her. She hated watching him watch her leave his house and drive away back to the Dunham household. Allison hated how dull her life felt whenever she with Johnny. It was unfair to both of them she realized, but Allison was slowly gaining the nerve to face Johnny with truth of their relationship, fantasized about dropping the bomb on him every moment of her waking day. She'd do it one day.

In the meantime though…

It was the October 31st, her favorite day of the month. Allison was a high-end costume store, wondering how Joe managed to convince her to get on a plane with him all the way to Salt Lake City, to visit his sister Amanda Dubois.  _"I thought it would be nice to get away for a while, you know? Not have to worry about anyone you know seeing us together,"_  She remembered Joe explaining to her. The pleading expression on his face was enough to make her oblige his crazy request. She came up with an excuse for Johnny last minute; She had to visit an old friend in Salt Lake City, and wouldn't be back until the 1ST of November. Surprisingly, he bought it, and Allison wasn't sure if she was bothered or relieved by this.

Grabbing up a fistful of the Villa retreat gown, Allison treaded softly toward the door. Cautiously she raised a hand and knocked. "Joe… are you alright?" Allison asked, pressing her face against the surface the door. There was a loud clang on the other side followed by a rather colorful expletive. "No, I'm not alright," Joe answered finally, voiced muffled. Allison cast a glance over her shoulder, no one inside the store was paying attention to her. Turning back to the door she pressed her hand against it. "Can I come in?" Her voice rose barely above a whisper, but she was sure Joe heard it.

There was a beat of silence, Allison couldn't even hear him breathing; Finally the door was unlocked. Allison stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind her. Joe stood with his back against the dressing room stall, dressed in his Halloween costume. The look of displeasure on his face caused her to smile unconsciously. "I don't understand why I can't just go in normal clothes," He complained, readjusting the faux-chain mail weighing on his arms.

Allison chose to ignore the pout he was throwing her, she closed the distance between them and tugged on the red velvet tabard, studying the lion template in the center of it. "Well, its Halloween party Joe. Your  _sister's_  Halloween party, might I add. I like Halloween parties, I like your sister. I said we'd come dressed for the occasion." She paused. " _You_  promised to indulge my fantasy for one night," Allison stated pointedly.

Joe exhaled heavily, taking comfort in her hands upon his chest. A quick fling of his head removed his hair from his line of sight, Allison's face came into full view. "I know, I know, I know I did. I just - of all the costumes to pick, you had to choose  _this one?_ " Joe proclaimed, gesturing to himself. "I mean, how am I supposed to drive, let alone function, in this?"

"You aren't. I'm driving, remember?" Allison replied distractedly, raising an eyebrow at him. There was a short nod from her lover. She took a step back from him. The back of her thumb rubbed her chin as she examined his costume with a critical eye. His lanky body was complimented by the chain mail shirt, red and yellow tabard, and the armor plating centralized on his chest, arms, shoulders and shins. The Rhindon sword replica hung on his side inside the scabbard like it belonged there. Shifting her gaze downward, she located the basinet helmet and shield lying at his feet, no doubt the cause of the loud noise she heard earlier. "Well, you said you loved the  _Chronicles of Narnia_ , so I figured King Peter would be a suitable persona for you," Allison explained finally.

Joe rolled his eyes. "I do love the books, but I never wanted to  _be_  one of the characters. I look ridiculous, Al."

"I dunno," She tsked, grinning all the while, "You look damn sexy to me."

"Ah, you say that now, but just wait until we get back to the hotel," Joe joked, stepping over his helmet and shield. Reaching over, Joe took hold of her arm and pulled Allison into his embrace. Allison held back a squeal, burying her face into his chest. The sound of his beating heart combined with the velvet tabard against her cheek was heaven. He made her so giddy; the euphoria, the eerie calm she experienced just being near him was addicting. She never wanted it to end. Raising her head so that her chin was against his chest, she smiled at him.  _Did she do the same for him?_ "I think I love you, Mr. Dubois," She whispered.

Joe couldn't help the smile that graced his features. Pulling away from her he laid his hands on her bare shoulders and admired her figure in the flowing semi-white gown. "Is that so, my Queen?" He said in mock-regal voice.

"Mmm-hmm. It is," Allison chuckled, swaying back and forth. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, Mrs. Dunham…" He leaned down and kissed her nose. "…I think I love you, too."

* * *

**(FIN)**

**Authors Note:**  And there you have it. My second attempt to respond to a FanFic Challenge (on Medium's Fanfiction Journal "what_she_saw"), this one not being my own this time :D. I hope stuck to the Criteria enough to warrent it as a response. I also you, the reader, enjoyed it. Amanda Dubois, Joe's sister, (referred to as "Aunt Amanda" by Ariel) was mentioned in episode two of season two,  _"The Song Remains the Same"._


End file.
